When We Were Together
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: One Shot Fic. REPOSTED!Spot and Cady have been seeing eachother behind Jack's back, and Cady is starting to realize that she wants to get out of the 'relationship'Review!


Summary: EDITED! REPOSTED! One Shot Fic (I think). Cady is cheating on Jack with Spot and she's starting to think that she wants out of the 'relationship'.

It had been this day that he had been looking forward too his whole life. This moment he had wanted since he knew what 'love' meant. She was whom he had wanted to be with. She was whom he wanted to love, but yet, something seemed wrong, something seemed out of place.

He kissed her again, more deeply this time, and she moaned quietly, "Spot."

"Yea?" he asked, instantly going back to sucking the pale skin on her neck.

"Spot, we-we, can't do this," she stuttered as chills ran up and down her spine. He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"Why not?" he asked. He didn't give her the chance to answer, because he pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, using him to stay standing upright because she knew if she let go, she would fall with how weak in the knees he made her.

She pulled away, "Because of Jacky," she said pulling away from him.

"What about him?" Spot asked. He pulled her back to him and made her look him in the eye.

"He'd kill himself if he knew about us," she answered.

"Cady-," he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Spot, you can't call me that, that's Jack's nickname for me. My name is Catherine," she said.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you," Spot said, "And just because you're going out with Jacky-boy doesn't mean jack shit." She blushed as he continued, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he sighed, "And I know you want to be with me too."

"Spot, I do want to be with you. I want to be with you more than I ever wanted to be with Jacky, but-," he cut her off.

"Than be with me," he whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She didn't know why she felt this way. He just did things to her that she couldn't explain. He put the spark in her life that some things had just taken away. She thought she had been happy with Jack, but she knew she wasn't.

At that moment she placed her hands on Spot's bare chest and pushed him away from her before stumbling over to the door of his room. She was obsessed with him and he was intoxicating. He looked at her from the other side of the room. He was breathing hard and a bead of sweat was making its way down his forehead. She stared back at him and said quietly, "I thought Jacky was your best friend. Why would you want to do something like this to your best friend?"

"I would do anything for love," he whispered harshly causing her to burst out laughing.

"Spot, we're not in love," she said, "We're lovers, that doesn't mean we're in love."

"If we're lovers than I'm definitely not getting any of the bonuses. If you hadn't noticed, we haven't slept together," he snapped.

"And with that attitude we're never going to," she hissed.

He smirked and said, "So, we were going to have sex until I got my 'attitude."

"If you treat people like shit, they're not going to give you anything," Cady snapped.

"You sound like my mother," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "This was obviously a very bad idea."

"Haven't I been saying that for the past ten minutes!" she exclaimed.

"God, do you ever stop thinking about yourself!" he yelled.

"Do you ever start thinking with your brain instead of your dick!" she yelled back.

"I don't think with my dick," he pressed his lips to hers again. She didn't move for fear that he would stop kissing her. She grabbed his still bare shoulders and dug her fingernails into his back because she knew that the pain turned him on. He pulled out of the kiss just far enough so when he talked his lips brushed against hers teasingly, "I think with my heart. I don't care about Jacky. I care about you. I love you Cady, I want to be with you forever."

She pulled away from him quickly and slapped him, "How can you say that about your own best friend." He put his hand up to where his cheek burned red from her slap. He looked back up at her and glared at her, his temper rising.

"Get out," he hissed.

"I was just leaving," she snapped. She exited the room and ran into Jack Kelly the leader of the Manhattan Newsies and her boyfriend, "Jacky. Wow, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and see Spot, I got here and you two were fighting. Is everything ok?" he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, things are fine," she said stiffly, "You just never know what to expect from arrogant, condescending little boys."

"I heard that!" Spot yelled from his room.

"Well, I said it kind of loud!" Cady yelled back before running down the stairs and out of the Lodging House.

Jack walked into Spot's bedroom and said, "Spot, what did you say to her?"

"I asked her if she ever stopped thinking about herself," Spot said from his seat in the windowsill.

"You need to learn how to deal with woman," Jack said laughing.

"If you only knew," Spot whispered to himself as he looked out the window and saw Cady exiting the Brooklyn Lodging House.

**A/N**: Well, I have re-written parts, and added some stuff, and I just wanted to say to the reviewer who yelled at me about two of my stories that I understand if you don't like my writing or what I write about or what I have in my stories, but I would really appreciate if you didn't yell at me afterwards. As I said when I first posted this: I was writing this when I was really angry with a friend and it didn't cross my mind about the bridge thing. My apologies, and I hope that next time you would write your comments in a little nicer manner.


End file.
